Canterlot High School (FMHA)
This is how Canterlot High School goes in Flain's Mixel Human Adventure. Flain: (Opens his Eyes) Vulk: Uh, Flain? Flain: Huh? Vulk and Zorch, You too Mike! You're not supposed to– Huh? Are you both... Humans? Zorch: I... think so. Mike: But we have no idea what you are. (Flain reveals to have human hands, He screams that he is now a human) Mike: Flain, you have to get it together! Flain: breathing sigh What... does the rest of me look like? Vulk: You. Zorch: Your muzzle's really small. Flain: Mixels don't have muzzels. Zorch: Oh, Right. Mike: Are you gonna scream again? Where are we? Flain: I don't know. But that must serve as the gateway back to Planet Mixel. (Flain Touches the portal And revels to be a Mixel's Hand) Flain: Well, We need to find my crown as soon as possible and get back there. I suggest we start searching the castle first. Vulk: Okay. (So the Human Infernites and Mike navigate, Which interrupted a person with a dog) Mike: Easy! Zorch: I don't think that's how the new you is supposed to– Vulk: Shhh! (The Dog looked at the person, But they ignore them and walks away) Flain: Whooaaa... Whoa! Ooh... nervously C'mon, Guys. I do not wanna be like this for longer than I have to. (Flain climbs the school pole) Vulk: Well, look on the bright side. You don't have those Mixel Parts to worry about anymore. (Flain walks, but got hit by a door, He try to use fire, but it has no power) Flain: My Power! It isn't Working! Vulk: Make sense. Flain: Hold on! Zorch: We need you to find you a mirror. open the Door, Inside, they're a school hallway and discovers a mirror Flain: What do ya think, Guys? Other artifacts he's stolen from Planet Mixel? gasps What am I? bell rings Students Scattered, As Flain and the others was hurting so badly, They tried to escape and they did, Flain tries to get his foot out, But it rolls over into A Human Rose rock Rose Rock (EG): Whoa. You okay? (Human Rose Rock Picks Flain up, Then she walks away) Mike: I don't think this is a castle. (This Strange World Song plays While Flain and others Navigate the whole school) Flain: (Voiceover): I've never seen a place That's quite like this Everything is turned around This crazy world is upside-down~ Flain: (Voiceover): Getting on my feet It's the hand that I was dealt But I don't have much time with them Got to learn all that I can~ Flain: (Voiceover): They don't use any magic or fly with any wings I don't get these funny clothes, skinny legs or tiny nose Everything's confusing when it seems so new But I look a little closer and it starts to feel familiar too~ Flain: (Voiceover): What a strange new world (what a strange new world) I'm trying to make heads or tails of this strange new world (what a strange new world) Sorting through the small details of this strange new world~ Flain: (Voiceover) What a strange new world~ (After the Song Flain and the others Hear Mal talking to the 3 Tribes) Lunk (EG): Oh, I'm really sorry. I-I just found it, and-and I thought I should give it to him. I didn't know you had dropped it. Mal: Well, I did! And I was about to get it before you swooped in and ruined everything! You shouldn't pick up things that don't belong to you. Scorpi (EG): hushed It... doesn't really belong to you, either. (Mal slams the Locker) Mal: Excuse me?! Hoogi (EG): N-n-nothing... Mal: That's what I thought. It's as good as mine, and you know it. You really are pathetic. It's no wonder your best friends are all stray mixels. (Then Flain and the others get angry) Flain: How dare you speak to them that way! Mal: What did you say? Mike: He said, "How dare you speak to her that way!" (They Began to Stare at Mal, Then Mal grins) Mal: You must be new here. I can speak to anyone any way I want. (Mal walk away Evilly looking at Students being scared) door shuts Mal: It's so easy to take the crown, not even Flain has a clue i'm not him, I did have to win the crowns Years ago. (Laugh Evilly) (He Walks away Evilly) Lunk (EG): I can't believe you did that! Mike: Well, we're just glad we could help. Hoogi (EG): Well, it's just that nobody ever stands up to Mal. Mike: Mal?! (The Student Opens a locker and was safe from Mal) Scorpi (EG): You've heard of him? Flain: Well, Sort of... Slumbo (EG): I don't think I've seen you around before. Did you just transfer to Canterlot High from another school? Mike: Um... yes! Another... heh, school! Flain: My name's Flain. Vulk: I'm Vulk. Zorch: Zorch as well. Mike: and Mike. Lunk (EG): I'm Lunk and These are my Friends. Flain: Sorry, what was that? Lunk (EG): Lunk and my Friends. Flain: It's sounded like you saying Lunk, but how can that- then looks at Vulk and Zorch Lunk (EG): Oh my goodness! Who are these both guys? Mike: That's Vulk and Zorch, Flain's friends. Lunk (EG): Oh my, that's the infernites, right? Go on have some cookies. Vulk: Thanks. enjoy some cookies Zorch: Tastes funny. Lunk (EG): Wouldn't you just give anything to know what they're really thinking? Vulk: They usually just tells us. Lunk (EG): Oh, w-what do you mean? Mike: Oh, uh, nothing! (chuckles) Flain: Never mind. Mal said you picked something up. Something that belonged to him. It wasn't a crown, was it? Lunk (EG): How did you know? Flain: Uh, lucky guess? Do you still have it? Hoogi (EG): Mm-mm. Flain: But you know what happened to it. Lunk (EG): Mm-hmm. This morning, I was passing out flyers for the animal shelter like I do every Wednesday. plays When Lunk was handing out Animal shelter flyers to the Students Lunk (EG): Canterlot's animal shelter needs more volunteers. Won't you help an animal that can't help itself? (But no answer) (Lunk sits down and whimpers, Suddenly, The crown hits him in the back of the head) Lunk (EG): Ow! (Lunk picks up a crown and flashback ends) Lunk (EG): I have no idea how it got there. But I didn't want anything to happen to it, so I decided to give it to Principal Azulongmon. Flain: Principal Azulongmon? Zorch: He's the ruler here? Flurr (EG): You could say that. Technically, I guess he and Vice Principal Zhuqiaomon do make the rules. Mike: Where is he now? Lunk (EG): Probably in his office. Third door on your left. Flain: Thanks! Vulk: You're welcome! Lunk (EG): Oh, wait! You're not really supposed to have pets on school grounds. Might wanna join them with Flain. That's what I do. Footi (EG): Come on, we don't want to be late. Kraw (EG): Okay. Lunk (EG): They just get so lonely when I'm in school all day. Mike: Oh, okay! Thank you! bell rings Scorpi (EG): Oh, no! We're late for class! run off Flain, Vulk, Zorch and Mike Knocks on Azulongmon's Door Azulongmon: Come in. enter Azulongmon's Office Azulongmon: How may I help you? Mike: Um, uh... Whew. My name's Mike. Flain: I'm Flain and these are my friends, Vulk and Zorch. I-I'm new here, and... Well, I understand that Lunk and the others found a crown this morning and gave it to you. Azulongmon: Yes. I've had Vice Principal Zhuqiaomon put it somewhere for safekeeping. No idea how it ended up in the front lawn. Were you interested in running for Prince of the Fall Formal this year? Mike: Uh, no. Not exactly. The truth is... Well, the truth is I... You see, the crown is actually... wait. Flain: Did you say Prince of the Fall Formal? Azulongmon: It's Canterlot High's big Fall dance. Flain: Well, It's like the Mixel Festival, Even the Gala. Azulongmon: Uh, Mixel Festival and Gala? Vulk: Oh, uh, it was a big deal at my old school. Azulongmon: And was there a prince? Flain: Yes, but he wasn't exactly a student. look seeing The Hall of fame, looking at the 3 Pictures of Mal winning the Crowns Azulongmon: Here at Canterlot High, the students select one of their peers to represent them. He receives a crown at the Fall Formal. Flain: Hmm. You asked me if I was interested in running for Prince. Can anyone run? (As they Leave) Azulongmon: Yes. You just need to let the head of the Fall Formal planning committee know you'd like to be on the ballot. Was there anything else? Mike: Um, nope! That was it! Azulongmon: Well, if you do need anything else, my door is always open. closes they continue walking Zorch: Flain, why didn't ya just tell his the crown was yours and ask for it back? a Genius student shows up Flain: Oh, I was going to, but imagine if one of them showed up in Equestria saying they came from a place filled with tall, fleshy, two-legged creatures with these? We'd think they were crazy! Genius student steps back Mike: Hmm. You make a good point. Flain: Looks like if I want my crown back, I'll have to become Prince of the Canterlot High Fall Formal. So that's what I'm gonna do! Mike: And how exactly do you plan on doing that? Flain: I have no idea! bell rings and the students scatter again Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts